So Wake Up
by Freedomflyer
Summary: I really HATE that claire and Peter are related! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT! Thank god for fanfiction!


So Wake Up

You don't buy me flowers  
You don't buy me drinks  
You don't drive me anywhere  
but totally insane  
We used to talk for hours  
until the night was through  
but recently your ego  
is going through the roof

Maybe you need a wake up call  
Cause you're too comfortable  
You think because you're bad you  
don't have to work at all

It seems like I gotta do wrong  
to get your attention  
but maybe when I call this man up  
you'll finally start to wake up

I think I'm gonna have to cheat  
to keep your eyes on me  
but maybe if I make you jealous  
you'll finally start to wake up

This is your wake up call  
this is your wake up call  
so wake up  
wake up  
you better wake up

Hayden Panettiere- Wake up Call

_Claire Bennet/West Slight Paire…_

"Hun, I've got to go see someone." West said dropping a chaste peck on Claire's cheek. It was always like this now. Leaving her behind had become a ritual. She knew, as did he, that the people he would meet were not the kind you usually told girlfriends about.

"Right. See you when you get back." Claire gave him a wane smile and returned to her salad. The man smiled slightly back and walked to the door. Grabbing a leather coat from the rack, he walked through the front door closing it gently behind him.

Hearing the door close, Claire picked up the red bowl she'd eaten the salad from, a gift from Heidi, and dropped it into the sink. Walking upstairs, she stepped into her closet and looked for the outfit of the night. With her boyfriend gone, Claire had begun to explore the club life, though not alone.

Changing into the costume for the night took no time at all. Hair and makeup were done equally as fast.

On her way to the door, Claire turned the bedroom and kitchen lights off before grabbing her small purse-bag and locking the door behind her. Her forest green mustang purred to life as she inserted the keys. Claire backed up and shot off to her destination.

The club was called Nettle. Though relatively new and not entirely popular, Claire found it to be the perfect place to have fun. The D.J. was open minded and played every type of music, from Kiss to Chesney.

Parking was surprisingly full along the street and Claire was forced to use a garage on the next block. Cars lined the street and music spilled out from the door that led to Nettle.

The Bouncer, a nice giant by the name of Darien, grinned widely when he spotted her.

"So Claire, your Boy leave again?" He asked taking the five dollar admittance fee.

"Yup. Hey is he here yet?" Darien shook his head and Claire huffed. "He's late again."

"Big crowd tonight. Be careful." And he let her in. The last three months that Claire had been going to Nettle, the club had never been empty. This amount of People was ridiculous though.

Every square inch of space on the floor was being trampled on. Claire took a route that hugged the wall to get to the bar. The bar maid, who said her name was Jen, smiled at Claire.

"Same as usual?" Claire grinned as Jen pulled out the drink that had been waiting for its consumer.

"Pretty full tonight!" Claire said only raising her voice slightly.

"Yup. Pretty good crowd. I saw a fellow with a group come in and suddenly the club was full."

Claire looked around and spotted what looked like a mosh-pit in the center. People were gyrating and moving with the beat of the current song. Those people moved until Claire saw a familiar face.

"He decided to come see for himself." Said a voice behind Claire. Claire smiled and turn to hug Peter.

"I'm glad you're here." She said with a half smile. "You're late." He checked his watch.

"So I am." Peter said half smiling back at her. "But I made it and that's the most important thing." He offered her his arm. "Ready to go show off to that boyfriend of yours now that he stopped sending his goons to watch you?"

"Ready when you are." She said now smiling a very different smile than before. A mischievous glint in her eye, she grabbed peters arm and twined it around her waist.

"I want to make him jealous." Claire said innocently at Peter's amused look.

"Right." He said. The pair swerved their way to the DJ stand.

"Peter, Claire! What can I do for you tonight?" Jack, the DJ asked.

"Peter? Can we do the tango one? Please, please. Please?" Claire begged. Peter smirked and Jack Laughed.

"Tango it is." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Now, to all our oldies who know, it's that time again! To our lot of Newbie's, Please step back and watch the fun begin." Jack announced. The regulars retreated to the very perimeter of the dance floor and the newcomers followed suit until the center of the room was clear.

All lights dimmed and a soft spotlight was trained on the middle of the floor.

Claire, in a flowing red skirt and halter top, stepped into the light. As the intro to the song began, Peter appeared in his black suit offsetting her brightness. A red flower was pinned to the button hole of his shirt and another to the base of Claire's ponytail.

Music filled the air and the duo began their courting. They became one with the song, No longer dancing, instead, becoming a melody.

The rhythm got quicker but Peter and Claire never faltered. They became closer and closer until suddenly the music stopped and they bent gracefully in an ending pose closing the dance.

Once the music stopped, the two breathless dancers stood in the middle of the room. Applause burst from the surrounding crowd. Only one man stood silent.

Peter pulled Claire close, "Your boy is quite shocked, love." He whispered in her ear. She smirked up at Peter.

"Oh? Good." She said biting her lip and playing with her boyfriend as he watched the exchange.

"You're being bad." Peter said mockingly.

"And you're not being much better." She said. She grabbed his hand and headed towards the bar.

Jen held out two glasses of water. "Best one yet!" She said loudly. Claire saw the head of messy black hair jerk as he heard this.

Quietly, Jen whispered "New goon?"

Claire shook her head. "Nope. He's the head." Jen sucked in air.

"The boss-man?" She giggled. "Oh fun!" Winking at Claire and Peter, she moved along the bar towards West.

"So you're new? You should come here more often! Those two always put on the best shows." The flyer turned a pale white and shot a long hard look at the back of Claire's head.

He finished his drink and shot out of the Bar area.

"He's gone." Peter said in surprise.

"Oh well. We got what we wanted." She smiled up at him. "So up for more dancing on Friday?" She asked.

"The agreement was that I got your boy to notice you again." She pouted and he rolled his eyes. "Of course. What next. A waltz?" Claire grinned widely.

When the Green Mustang pulled into the garage of her house, Claire noticed the blue ford sitting dejectedly.

Peter, who had made sure she'd gotten home, waited until she was at the door.

"See you, Claire." He said as she opened her front door.

"Bye-bye, Uncle Pete!" She said waving. Closing and locking the door, Claire tugged off the jacket Peter had thrown over her attire.

She walked into the kitchen and spotted West, sitting in the closest Dinning room chair.

"Hey. Did you have fun tonight?" Claire asked innocently.

"Have fun? What did you think you were doing?"

"I figured I'd have to do something wrong to get your attention. You really shouldn't get so comfortable just because you live with me. You still gotta work, or I'll find someone else."

Clutching Peter's jacket, she walked calmly into the bedroom leaving West staring after her.

Ok kinda short but its a oneshot... Um. Its an attempt at maybe lining up a series kinda thing... Maybe sorta... Just comment.


End file.
